You are No Angel
by Kusumi
Summary: Two new students enter cross academy, in order to train Touga yagari's restless daughter, meanwhile Ameratsu confronts her past. Deadly twists, and some smexyness later on.
1. Chapter 1

1st Night:

I glanced at the infinite darkness that got lighter outside the car window, then to my side where Vaeda was sleeping soundly against my shoulder. Her hair was a messy light blonde and she was small like a little kid. We'd known each other for about ten years so we're best friends.

"Why don't you get some sleep Ameratsu, we do have another hour or so before we arrive at Cross Academy." The older man named Touga said. He had wavy black hair and a beautifully bright blue eye, his other was injured in an accident so he covers it with a leather eye patch.

"Alright I guess it couldn't hurt." I replied, turning my head back toward the window sliding my elbow on to the arm handle and resting on my palm. I took one last glimpse at the darkness that was starting to ease into a light purple with small wrinkles of pink. Finally, I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I lifted my head with a stiff crack from my palm; I lifted my hands above my head stretching out my sides, more cracks followed. Beside me, Vaeda was doing the same. I looked out the window at the sun sitting happily above a tall brick fence.

"Are we there yet, Sensei?" Vaeda asked.

"We'll be there within a matter of Five minutes." Touga replied.

It had been years since I had seen Kaien-San, good thing I hadn't changed much otherwise he might not remember me. Suddenly as we neared the entrance, the air tensed and a sheet of an identifiable emotion wrapped itself around us.

"Did it just get a little heavy?" I asked the older, dark haired man in front of me. He didn't reply he just nodded his head assuring me that in fact I was right.

The old tall steel gates opened with a shriek. As we slowly went along the driveway, we passed many large trees' that seemed to get bigger as we approached a large building. Vaeda had leaned over my lap and was staring out the window like a little kid in Candy land.

"What are we doing here, it's so nice?" Vaeda questioned as the car came to a stop.

"Cross, will fill you in while I go visit another one of my pupils."

We stepped out of the back of the gigantic SUV and onto the cobblestone; Vaeda and I followed Touga into the rustic, almost antique building. The halls were long, but wide and had small wooden benches every few yards; therefore, I concluded that this had to be the Academy's main building. We drew near to a bulky wooden door; I felt an even heavier presence come upon me, Kaname the Pureblood. The hefty door crept open and we walked in excluding Touga, who left the moment we got to the door. Inside was Kaien standing at his desk, Kaname to his left beside a silver haired boy with an anti-vampire tattoo on his neck. To Kaien's right was a shorthaired girl that looked oddly similar to Kaname. We gracefully bowed as we came into the center of the room.

"Ama-Chan is that you?" Kaien questioned looking at me; I nodded. He ran towards me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"You've become soft, Kaien. It's a nice change though." I said as he released the hug.

"Chairman, Could we please get on with this." The silver haired male said trying to revert the conversation to its original implication.

"Hai, hai I was just catching up with an old friend. Okay so we are here to meet, because I've noticed that two people are slipping behind in studies. I figured I would let them have some study time and bring in two semi-permanent guardians. Ameratsu and Vaeda are highly trained and skilled professionals."

"Well actually, I'm currently being trained." Vaeda interrupted, and as she did, I yanked my hand back and slapped her face. It was my job to train her, and under training, she must learn to respect and never interrupt. The room fell dead silent as the sound of my power hit her flesh. I pulled my hand back to my side and turned back to Kaien.

The dark brown haired girl was about to say something but she stopped herself and looked at the floor.

"Umm… Ama-Chan you can't hit Vaeda-chan like that around here so could you resort to a discrete punishment."

"Yes Kaien-san."

"You and Vaeda start tonight, and Zero, Yuuki catch up on work. Kaname please elaborate."

"Your job is to protect from the students from any dangers, such as the night class, any strangers or anything. You work from sunset to dawn, any questions?"

"No." I said bowing.

"Here are your cute uniforms." Kaien said handing me two red and black uniforms, one for Vaeda and the other for me.

"Why are they different?" Vaeda asked.

"Well, because you don't go to classes you just guard. I wouldn't want the hall monitor's to yell at you two."

Slowly the copious room emptied aside from Kaien, Vaeda and I.

"I will show you to your dorms."

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I looked into the mirror, and all I saw were my sapphire eyes staring back at me from behind a curtain of black hair with blonde hair. I backed up and looked at the uniform, which against my pale skin looked somewhat anomalous.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to tuck itself behind the beautifully light blue puffy clouds. I grabbed my sword, tucking it in beneath my skirt and headed out of the cozy dorm room Kaien assigned me. As I walked around the premises, I heard an unbearable amount of screaming coming from my left; abruptly I ran toward the screams. Upon my arrival there was a crowd of girls and a few guys (whom were the ones screaming) for the Night class. I stepped in between the screaming girls and the Night class so that nothing may happen. The man I was separating from the girls grabbed my side and tilted me back; it probably looked like we were doing the tango.

"Hello, my princess." He said combing through his wavy blonde hair with his free hand.

"CALL US PRINCESS! IDOL!" The girls screamed barricading inward.

Swiftly I lifted myself back up into my former position and yelled at the girls to go to their dorm. After that, things seemed almost easy. I began patrolling the area thoroughly, when I came upon the silver haired boy. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glowing red and he was clutching at his chest. I rushed myself to his side. He was clearly a vampire, a low level at that. I duck-taped his jaw shut and carried him to Kaien, who would know what to do.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I gently settled his body on the ground before Kaien, who kneeled stroking the boy's hair.

"Thank you for bringing Zero to me while he was in this state."

I acknowledged his thanks and continued on my patrol. Outside was an extraordinarily beautiful sight with the scenic view, the towering pale brick buildings, a black-starry backdrop encasing them.

_Did Kaname recognize me? "No, he couldn't, not after the rebirth," _I thought, slumping down against a tree trunk. I buried my flushed face into my arms and wept softly. The haunting memories of what happened to our love attacked my mind in an ambush; the night the council kidnapped me and killed him_, after_ lying and saying that I had ran off with some hunter.

"What are you crying about?" That gentle voice asked in a none-caring tone.

"Why don't you remember me?"

"I do." he replied.

I stood up and ran to his embrace.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, tears still escaping my eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I felt the same way I did back then."

My heart shrank. I slid from his arms, and turned away, running, running until I couldn't catch my breath. I leaned against a nearby tree and fell to my knees, face in hands, a fresh stream of tears in my eyes. I didn't need to do this anymore...But even against my best efforts, I couldn't help being sad.

The clouds rumbled above as rain fell; a small storm. I looked up, my hair matted to my face, clothes soaked. Nothing heard but the gentle pitter-patter of the rain around me, and a harsh slam from inside the dorm. I stood up as someone approached. I expected to see Kaien checking on me, but it was the boy from earlier; Zero. He stared at me briefly and looked away. "You're soaked."

"Well I'm out in the rain." I replied walking away. I decided I was going to look for Vaeda so I could take my mind off things.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I walked around for what seemed to be hours before I finally found her, chatting away with a night class student. "Vaeda, what are you doing?" "Vaeda, what are you doing?" I asked walking up.

"Umm...well, I was talking to Ichijou-san" she said, her cheeks turning red.

I started to reach my hand up, but turned and kept walking, their gaze following my movement. I couldn't have my fairy tale, but I wasn't going to take away hers. The sun was about to come up, the handsome men of the night class came from the building and back to their dorms. By the time, I went to bed the sun was up and embracing my room in light. My eyes closed and all went blank.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I awoke from my emotionless slumber. Again, from dream to reality, I faced the same routine I had grown accustom. I wanted to cry; to breakdown and cease to exist, but there were things I needed to do today. Stretching and rising from my bed, I headed out the door and into the hallway.

"Hey Ameratsu-sensei!" Vaeda shouted from across the hall running towards me.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" she asked, her face openly showing concern.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging her off. I glanced around the hallway trying to clear my head. "I see you have a thing for that blonde haired boy, Ichijou." I said finally, grinning.

"Na, we just like the same manga." she replied, trying not to blush.

"Well, we need to patrol again today," I said sternly, "so don't get cocky." I finished, walking away.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she shouted as I neared the corner, causing me to miss a step. Catching my balance, it hit me. I had completely forgotten. "Great..." I thought, resuming my walking.

As I walked, I started thinking of what activities Kaien planned, but when I arrived at the moon Dorm, my question was answered. Girls lined up behind banners with each of the night classes students' names'.

"Ama-chan!" Kaien shouted running towards me.

"What?"I replied, as he pressed his hands against his thighs catching his breath.

"I need you to chaperone the dance tonight. Please dress up." He said, then began ranting about me in a dress. I stopped him mid-sentence: "I don't own a dress." I replied shyly. He looked at me, smiled and pulled me to his office me trying to fight his iron grip but not being able to get away. I tried to tell him I didn't need it I could wear my uniform but he insisted and dragged me anyway.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I stood there in his room, bewildered I hadn't ever been in his room since we were together. I don't think that I really wanted to be with him, I think that it was just because I had lost whom I wanted so I tried to force those feelings on him. Kaien walked into the room with three boxes each wrapped in very beautiful ribbons. He sat them on the bed, and waved his pointer finger at me gesturing me to come see what he'd brought. Carefully he untied each one, exposing the stunning gowns; one was long, black and had diamond studded belts crossing on the back and a two around the waist, it had small ruffles near the bottom. The second one was had a corset and it was red and black satin, when the corset ended a diminutive ruffle of the same red satin with flower patterns sewn in, beneath was the black skirt that I would probably trip on. The last was a shiny dark green, the bodice was delicately beaded, it was shirred throughout the dress. It was simply astonishing. When Kaien saw my face he'd already knew which one I chose.

"Go ahead, it's yours." He said gently.

"Thank you so much." I replied picking the dress up and holding it to my body.

"You can get dressed in here." Kaien said walking out and shutting the door. My clothes slid off my body like butter, and I placed my body neatly into the dress. I opened the door expecting Kaien to be down the hall but he was standing there at the door waiting.

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah, it's on the closet door."

I looked in it; my sapphire eyes glowing, my black hair and blonde tips hanging freely and indifferent to its surroundings.

. *the red dress*

. * the black dresss*

.# *the Green dress*


	3. Chapter 3

"You look, astonishing…" Kaien said staring at me.

"Th…thanks Kaien-San."I stammered at the compliment. I hugged him tightly then slowly loosened my grip; he held me close to his strong chest then tilted my chin. His lips drew closer to mine with every breath we took; I did not want to realize what was happening so I stood there as he passionately placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled away looking absently at Kaien.

"I still, love you Ama-Chan." He said looking at me with loving eyes. _Why me? Why does someone I can't love, love me?_ I thought, restraining my emotions. "You don't have to feel the same; I just wanted to tell you that I've been in love with you all along…"

"And that you changed my life." He added walking towards me.

"Kaien, I don't ... I'm sorry." I ran out the door as fast as I could without tripping over the long gown. I covered my eyes attempting to hide the tears; thoughtlessly I knew I had to get out. I suddenly hit something, I moved my hands exposing my tear stained face; it was Zero.

"What's wrong now?" he questioned emotionlessly.

I stood there a moment before I assessed that he was mocking me. I tried walking away but he grabbed me by the arm. Which I hadn't expected from the usually composed and unconcerned boy but he had an unknown glint in his eyes: understanding.

"What!"

"Why do you always look like that?" He asked as I struggled to pull away. He just pulled me closer; I was close enough that I could smell his sweet scent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"You look sad all the time, why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I've seen your smile, and it's one of the most beautiful things; I don't know how to explain it but it's like seeing two lonely trees wrapped in pink mist while the sun rises; and when I see you like this, it tears me apart inside."

I blushed from his charming words. I couldn't respond I didn't know how. At that moment, my phone went off. I pulled it from between my breasts and took a single glance at the name: Kaname. I took a second glance before answering.

"Hello?"

"Ameratsu, you don't despise me do you?" His smooth voice asked.

"No, I'm not capable of hating you."

"I'm relieved to hear that. I will see you at the dance, okay?" He said before the line went dead.

"He's why, isn't he?" Zero said looking away.

I nodded my head. "I need be at the dance. I'll see you there." I said walking away. I didn't want him to warn me about Kaname because it was already too late.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I walked in to the Ballroom, which the day class decorated with hearts and roses. It reminded too much of the L word. I decided to mingle amongst the humans and vampires, at the possibility of pacifying my thoughts.

"Hey, Ama-sensei" Vaeda approached.

"You look ravishing Vaeda." I complimented, as I looked her over; she was wearing a light blue halter dress that ruffled at her knees. She'd wrapped her sandy blond hair in a messy bun.

"Hey that silver haired guy told me to give this to you." She said handing me a manila note wrapped in a lavender ribbon.

"Thanks." I said not looking away from the note. I opened it:

I'm not good at poems or writing but I wanted you to feel special so I looked up a poem I thought you might like.

**Never Have I Fallen**

"Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away"

- Rex A. Williams –

Meet me outside at the fountain at midnight.

I closed the note and stuck it in my side pocket.

"I told you I would see you here." That indifferent voice played.

"What do you want?"

"I know you want to know why I'm not with you. I figured I'd tell you."

"Then why?"

"I'll tell you outside."

*FF*

"Why, don't you want to be with me?"

"I'm in love with Yuuki, and she's all I care for. I can't just give her up for an old flame. I know you understand."

"You always were a blunt person. I guess it's gonna hurt despite the way you put it and you know it."

I started to walk away when I looked at my watch. It was 11:56; I had four minutes to get to the fountain.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

I finally reached the fountain at 12:05. Zero was on his knees leaning against the stone fountain, like the other night. I came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zero, you okay?" I questioned, although I knew he wasn't.

He just turned to face me. "Zero?" I asked again.

"Go, away. Get away from me now, before I do something…" He coughed "That I will hate myself for."

Realization suddenly hit me, and that realization was that I didn't want to get away. I didn't intend to either, no matter what would happen to me.

"Zero, I'm not going to leave you like this."

"You won't take me to the chairman again; so that he can force feed me tablets." Zero barked, leaving me one last choice…

"Bite me then." I said in a demanding growl. I knew Zero was not at fault.

Zero wrapped his arms around my back, still protesting his actions. "Do it already." I said frustrated. He lifted one arm to my neck, tilting it back. The warmth of his breath on my neck made me grow limp in his hold. _What am I doing?_I thought as I felt two pinches in my neck; I braced myself for following pain but there wasn't any. It felt good, really good. I lifted my arms from their limp position to his neck subconsciously pulling him closer to my body. Zero pulled away,wiping his blood stained lips with the cuff of his shirt. I leaned forward on Zero's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ameratsu."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. I've done this not only to you but Yuuki, I always betray those closest to me and-"

"You didn't betray me, I told you to bite me and I'm sure Yuuki did the same. By the way I do understand because I've been in worse situations." I snapped cutting him off mid-sentence.

Everything went silent until the sound of footsteps crept towards us.

"They probably smelt your blood and came looking." Zero said walking away. When he noticed I wasn't following he turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Huh, oh well I was gonna head back to the dance." I said pointing toward the building.

"Covered in blood?"

I looked down wondering what he meant. That gorgeous green dress had turned a brown from the blood that had dripped down from my neck. " Can I come with you?"

"Come on." He waved his hand as he continued walking.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

Authors CORRNNNNNERRRR woot! Mmmk so this is my first authors corner cuz Im retarded and this chapter tookkk forever and it sucked. Like major suckage. The next chapter will be about Vaeda and stuffs. Review plz ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Vaeda's POV

I had just come back from prefect duty which had been extremely stressful, as usual. And now I was getting ready for the dance that I don't even have an escort to; Ichijo had asked me but if my dad saw me with a vampire I'd be dead. I browsed my closet for a decent dress, which there was one. It was a boring light blue that was short in the front and long in the back. Not impressive but- I stopped when I noticed that there was a note on the table. I picked it up and opened it:

Dear Vaeda,

My delightful daughter I have been asked for your hand in marriage. The boy was my pupil and is rising to become important to the vampire hunting association. His name is Ryota Yutaka, you've probably heard the rumors about his parents being vampires and turning on him. I know you knew this day would come and I wasn't expecting it to come this soon. I have arranged for him to come to meet you at the Valentines dance.

Sincerely,

Your Father,

Touga Yagari

I closed the letter and leaned myself against the table, my face to my palm. Despite the fact that I knew Ichijou and I wouldn't work out, I still had my hopes set high. I choked back my sobs and tilted my head back against the wall. I didn't think I would be marrying a guy this soon; I'm only 16 for Christ sake. I sat myself up and got ready. _If I give this guy a chance maybe I could learn to love him. _I thought as I put the light blue powder on my eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I walked through the ball room, scouring the room for my father and the mysterious boy named Ryota. I finally located them on the balcony; my father leaning against the door as he always did, with his head down. The man was to his right, balancing on the railing.

"Ryota Yutaka, meet my daughter Vaeda Yagari. And vise versa." My father said relieving from his position and moving toward the young man; who was more than I had expected. Ryota was handsome, his hair was a platinum blond with bright green eyes like jades. Strangely, he reminded me of Ichijou; who shouldn't be on my mind at the moment.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said bowing, in his charcoal black suit.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well."

I walked closer so I could face toward the ballroom without looking suspicious. I was slick like a snake while I eyed through the room, probing to get a glimpse of the ever so charming Ichijou. My eying was interrupted by the silent boy named Zero handing me a manila letter with a light purple ribbon.

"Blah blah blah, when blah give blah Ameratsu blah blah blah." He added.

I chose not to reply because I hadn't been listening to a word he had said, Instead I nodded. Zero just walked away after speaking to Touga for a second. This was my chance, my escape from this 'meeting'.

"Sorry dad I really need to take this to Ameratsu, its extremely important." I bowed before leaving.

I was going to have some heavy consequences later but I decided that was fine by me.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey, Ama-Sensei"

"You look ravishing Vaeda." Sensei said while looking me over.

"Hey that silver haired guy told me to give this to you." I handed her the note and walked off.

I was going to blow this pop stand, and go to the café in town. Things didn't go as well as I planned. On my way out I ran into Ichijou.

"Where ya going?" He smiled

"Just to the café in town. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

I blushed. " I wish I could."

"Then why don't I go with you. It would be irresponsible for me to let you go by yourself."

"Uh...alright." by now my face was so red that I couldn't hide it.

He took my hand, and we left. If only we had left permanently than we could be more at ease, but I knew better.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ichijou I'm glad you came with me, becaus-"

he cut me off, "Because you're a vampire hunter and we just don't mix. Am I right?"

"That too, but I wanted to hang with you but my father was there and..." he cut me off again, but for a different reason. His gentle lips were pressed against mine, we backed alongside the wall of the café. Shortly he released the sweet kisses, "I really like you, and I've never felt that way before." he said before I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Unexpectedly Ichijou pulled away, and silenced me. He pointed to the alley,when without warning a level E sped out. Reaching his claws for me; Swiftly I pulled my chisakatana from beneath my skirt and slashed it's hand off at the wrist. I was pulled away when Ichijou unsheathed his katana. At the sight of Ichijou the level E burst out into laughter. It didn't phase Ichijou, as dispersed into air then returned behind the level E. He plunged the sword into the stomach of the disgusting beast.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Ichijou laughed as he re-sheathed the bloody sword.

"Don't get cocky, I could've handled that myself."

"Sure you could have." he replied sarcastically.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okazzz, so look Chisakatana is a short katana. And this is just a little blip about Vaeda and yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

You Are No Angel

Chapter 5

xXXxVaeda's POVxXXx

Ichijou is so charismatic in his personality, not to mention incredibly handsome in every aspect. He reminded me of an a human more than any other vampire I'd come in contact throughout my lifetime. Even though we were in a dark, dingy and relatively scary alleyway, just being with him made it seem romantic. His large eyes are like emeralds glistening in the small beam of light creeping between the towering shops. It appeared as if nothing could ruin this moment. My phone vibrated in my small handbag, which I dangled from my shoulder.

"Would you like to accept the collect fee?" The automated voices asked as I flipped open the phone, "Hai!" I nodded. "Vaeda I had to leave temporarily I should be back by morning. Take both shifts seriously, Bye." I wanted to stop and tell her I left as well but she had already hung up and if Touga found out, I would be confined to the cell.

"Great." I sighed glancing at Ichijou with a bitter expression.

"At least let me escort you back to the academy, I wouldn't feel right letting you go by yourself." He said flashing a brilliant smile. Wrapping his arm around my slender waist.

"My parents taught me that vampires were evil, uncaring, soulless beings." I said watching my heels cross each cobblestone, my excuse for not looking at him.

"Well, uh the soulless parts true, its not that bad though." He laughed throwing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Then looking down innocently, "That's not what you think though, right?"

His tone was melancholy as well as his character. "No, no no, of course not. I really like some vampires. I can't say all because…yeah."

"Am I one of the ones you like?" Ichijou let out a slight chuckle. "Possibly." I blushed no longer looking at my feet but now at my trainer covered in blood, beside Zero.

"Ichijou are you seeing this too?" I said nudging his arm with my elbow.

XxxAmeratsu's POVxxX

__

This was not what I was trained. What should I do? Make it obvious? I am her superior. Scatter off and act as nothing happened?

"Vaeda, why aren't you on grounds? Who's there protecting the students?" I yelled.

"Gomenasai sensei." she bowed. "This is not a game, hurry back and don't tell anyone." I waved Ichijou over to whisper in his ear. "1. Please don't tell anyone, including Kaname about this. 2. Be good to her."

Hills looked as if they went on forever beautiful but not useful while walking in five inch heels.

"You already know he has to tell him." Zero stated as I nodded. "Yes but when I tell Touga, he can understand why I did it."

Dawn was well on its way, the way I deducted that was because the sky was not a whole, it was breaking apart similar to a lovers being ripped from each other's adored embrace. The clouds were lush lavender enveloped in the light blue associated with daybreak.  
"Your eyes" Zero said stopping dead in front of me. "Yeah, I have two, what about em'" I replied with a displeased tone. "Im not sure if they have they're own color it's as if they are just a reflection of everything else." I ignored his rambling. "Yeah, yeah we're here." I said opening the glass door to the hotel, De La Ritza.

~~~~~Short intermission while Ama-Chan beats up the desk lady for looking at her funny~~~~

*3rd POV*

The sun was rising just above the horizon when Ameratsu finally got in to the room she wanted, tossing her soiled dress aside, she stood there waiting for her bath to heat up, in nothing but her undergarments. Zero was starting to find it hard to breathe, when he noticed that, that was all she was wearing. Finding it hard to resist, he took a second glance, noticing the scars encompassing her back and upper thighs. Zero swallowed hard looking back out the window, tossing himself on one of the two beds.

"So how long did you do training for?" Ameratsu asked in attempt to start a conversation to ease the awkward silence that floated throughout the room. "For a few years, couldn't finish because my parents were murdered." he replied with a hoarseness that only comes from the sorrow of losing someone that important. "What about you?" he added.

XxxAmeratsu's POVxxX

"On and off for years now." I retorted not offering much information concerning myself. "That's not very specific," he countered, probably figuring I was hiding something. "You weren't very specific either." I hoped he would give up after playing enough games.

"True, but I added some detail, where as you didn't." he emphasized some detail.

-Alright this chapter's goinng 2 be a lil short but I will add another chapter as soon as possible. I kno I kno Its been like 4evs since I updated this story bt Ive been busy.- Peace-


	6. Chapter 6

You Are No Angel  
Chapter 6

Vaeda's POV

Upon arriving on campus Ichijou and I could hear the echoes of discussion coming from the courtyard. We split at the gate, deciding it was best considering all the commotion and not wanting to add to the already sticky situation. "See ya!" I said waving back at Ichijou as we walked in opposite directions. I couldn't help but look behind myself and watch him walk away, his perky golden locks flustered in the late night wind. Soon enough he disappeared into the tall luminous trees.

"Vaeda, where is Ameratsu? Have you seen her?" Headmaster questioned as he ran to meet me. "We found some blood, trailing to the gate, and we couldn't find one of the prefects, nor you or Ameratsu-Chan every one was worried." concern played across his normally happily, calm face. "No, sir I haven't seen her since earlier." He was genuinely worried, for her. "Ah, well I need you to get the students back to their dorms." I listened as he assigned the duties. _ha-ha duties. _I giggled to myself. Headmaster gave me a strange look for my chuckle, then continued what he was saying.

~~~~~~3~~~~~~3~~~~~~

Next late afternoon,

Ameratsu POV

I walked in the clad iron gates of cross academy, knowing already that today was going to be antagonizing slow. Zero acted as if he'd been through this his fair share of times, meanwhile the brown haired girl, Yuuki and Vaeda advanced us. "Zero, we were worried, what happened" Yuuki said grabbing his collar, causing a solemn look to rip across his face. I could tell that he felt deep seeded guilt and when he looked at her Zero's eyes glazed over with sadness. "Ameratsu-sensei, Headmaster wants to see you immediately." _Thanks Vaeda I was trying to avoid that. _The only thought in my mind was that of knowing trouble was waiting for me in Cross' room. I exhaled deeply, listening to the sound of my shoes clicking against the cobblestone pathway then fading off into the distance only to be replaced with another click. _Ichijou already told Kaname, he had to of._

"Ameratsu, on your way to Headmaster Cross?" That deep sensual voice questioned, I nodded sighing once more before facing him. The relationship between us had became game, and only he knew the rules. "I smelled your blood last night, are you okay?" his tone menacing soft. "Im fine, just tripped and Zero helped me leave before the scent was noticed."

"That was generous of him." He said pulling my raven hair from my neck I waved his hand away, "Why are you even concerned you have her, remember that." I quickly covered my mouth as if I shouldn't have said it. His hands fell back down to his sides and his face turned sour, "I have no choice."

"Sorry, that was really not right for me to say."

"I can not blame you, it was true."

"Kaname, I've always lo-" I was cut off by his sudden reaction, pressing me against the wall, even the mere touch sent shivers down my back. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us but I cant take you looking at me like that anymore. I think it'd be best if we tried to see each other as little as possible." He let go of me with a sigh, continuing on his way to the office.

Those simple words annihilated my world, at least I would be able to catch a glimpse of him before, now that's not possible. I curled up, arms wrapped around my knees, sobbing.

"He's not worth it" That rough, I want to be a hard ass voice appeared.

I glanced up, tears still rolling down to my chin. "You don't understand the half of it."

"Probably"

When I looked up it was a different feeling, staring into those violaceous eyes brought a sense of contentment.

"You look ugly when you cry." He added. Scratch that previous statement.

"Wha- the hell, your ugly even when you don't cry." I retorted wiping the remaining traces of sadness from my skin.

"I knew that would make you stop." I returned him with a scowl. "Come on we gotta get to Cross" he said grabbing my arm pulling me up. _Im supposed to be older how's he going to treat me like a five year old? _

The walk to Kaien's office was a silent one, filled with the chirping of birds and the sound of our shoes tapping the floor. I never really noticed how big this place was until now, the corridor seemed to be endless, with rooms that branched off in to other rooms. The ceiling was vaulted, making the hall insinuate emptiness.

I pushed open the bulky door that now let out a screech. "You wanted to see me."

"You should be well aware not to leave the premises with students, especially someone in his condition." Kaien stated, staring out the bay window. Normally he would look at me with happiness. "It was an emergency, and I could not walk." _Is this what he meant when he said we shouldn't even see each other? He's going to get me expelled. _"Either way you should not have left and there will be consequences."

Kaien's demeanor was completely different from his normally upbeat self. "This is your only chance, you will work in the Moon dormitory for the remainder of your stay Vaeda will remain in the day class. Your new room has already been assigned."

"Hai, I will evacuate my room immediately. Good evening cross." _Whats your plan?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you, I'll be back shortly." Kaname said kissing my forehead, leaving to run a his daily errands. "Love you." that was the last thing I remember before eight men from the council broke in through the back door, surrounding me. I knew they were from the council because they smelled of anger and hate. Still in my night gown I stood from the bed, swiftly grabbing the katana hidden beneath the mattress, swishing it through the air and gliding off the first ones arm. "You might as well give up," one said walking closer to me, removing his hat. He reached in to the pocket of his jacket, and at that moment I kicked his hand tossing the gun into the air and grabbing it. "Move and I will kill every last one of you." they backed up for a second, then another three bust in the window behind me, their swords up and ready to fight. "Really eleven men to one woman, how pitiful" bending back I plunged the katana into ones stomach, shooting two in front of me, I clicked again but was out of bullets. Rido appeared from behind one thrusting his hand into the mans stomach ripping out his heart. "Thank god, Rido. Im so glad you came." a sense of relief rushed upon me. "Don't be." he chuckled grabbing me.

I woke up sweat dripping down my body uncontrollably. _Relax it was just a dream, calm down. _I wanted to sob but knew that wouldn't help anything.

I got up stretching my legs in attempt to pacify my mind. Everyone was at school, well except Kaname but talking to him was not on the list of things that would help the scenario. I crept down the stairs only to find Vaeda and Ichijou making out on the couch.

"Vaeda! That doesn't seem like patrolling." I yelled.

"Yes sensei!" She got up promptly wiping her uniform and running out the front door.

Ichijou got up returning to class.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on her," The auburn headed price said walking from his room, in his unbuttoned crimson shirt that showed a sliver of his perfect chest.

"Thought we should try not to see each other very often." I said, realizing I was still in my robe, with just shorts underneath due to my extreme hate for sleep shirts.

"I guess I couldn't resist." He said running his hand through his thick hair, walking down the winding staircase.

"That's unlike you." I replied keeping my robe closed, sitting on the couch. Kaname sat down beside me, putting his arm behind my neck, causing a button on his shirt to tug loose and open.

Haha Im going to leave it off at that. Smexyness is going to be in the next chapter. Sooooo yeah… who do you think she should end up with? R&R I need to know. Next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
You Are No Angel  
Ameratsu POV

This playful banter makes me sick, I just wanted him to see me for who I am and remember he loved me more than anyone would ever know. His slender finger danced across my neck. "I've not been myself." He replied with a smug grin. "Then who have you been?" I played along enjoying his sweet caress. "It's a long story." He snapped halfheartedly.

"I've got the time."

"I don't, It's just things are different then they used to be." His hazelnut eyes hazed over, clouding everything about him. He pulled me closer, his lips gently pressing against mine. I pushed him back, "you love her remember? You can have whatever you want, and you have it so why do keep fucking with me!" Tears started to fall as I shook.

"Gomen." He said getting up leaving me with a kiss on the forehead. I watched him leave, with his shirt swaying back and forth, my heart yelling for me to tell him to stay and just spend one last time playing house. It was just something I could not do; the pain would be unbearable then. I quickly wiped my tears and headed for my uniform, which should have already been on. Having to be strong willed was a part of the job, and I was not about to let everything go to hell, just because I was.

~~~~~~~  
The night class returned to their dorms without argument, even Aidou who was normally loudmouthed and flirting with everything, inanimate or not. My mind shrouded with thoughts of Kaname. It was if he had a hold, which was unbreakable. It was pointless to think of him when I know he wants her because she has everything I cannot give him.

"Ameratsu, Ameratsu!" Zero shouted into my ear causing me to focus instead of dazing off in to space.

"What?" I said turning and walking away. "Did he do something to you?" My eyes grew big, "No. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Liar." He said simply. "I'm not in the mood for your I HATE KANAME RANT right now."

"It's not a rant, I'm concerned, I don't want you to be like Yuuki but you don't understand."

"He loves her." I retorted with a smirk. "I've seen him with her, he doesn't. When you came around he stopped talking to her and she cries every night because of that . I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Why, Why do you even care?" I shouted. "Because I care." He sharply returned.

"You care? As in you like me?"

"Yeah, It's just in the way you smile that reminds me of Yuuki." Zero said shoving his hand deep in to his pocket. All fell silent, like the deepest depth of the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd POV

"Yes, Kuran-Sempai." The blond haired boy, Ichijou responded.

"What would you do if you cared for two people, but you had to choose one and your choice would end up hurting one of them?" Kaname lay on the red velvet couch placed in front of the large bay window. With one arm across his forehead and the other on the back of the couch where gold plated over.

"Well I would choose the one I loved more, or the one who cared for me more. I think you can only truly love one person, but you can care for many." Ichijou replied in confusion to the situation he had been introduced.

"I've been having dreams lately, and it reminds me of an old feeling that I can't seem to shake"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." Kaname the auburn headed prince added then waved Ichijou to leave. He knew exactly that it was great but he could not bring himself to say it. Kaname played earlier in his head repeatedly, as he ran his hand from his head through his soft hair.

"You don't like me, your pushing your feelings for Yuuki on to me." I replied bluntly tucking my raven hair behind my ear. Zero grew silent then sat beneath a tree, fidgeting with his pill pack. "At least your honest."

"Yeah, well I have got to go now and get back to the dorms and check on the students. Bye." I said tip toeing backwards till it was a safe distance to turn around just in time to trip over a rock and hit my head on the cobblestone, leaving blood rolling down my cheek and on to the cobblestone, before I fainted.

Minutes later I squeezed my eyes tightly then opened them, everything was blurry and there was a high-pitched ring in my ears. "Did I hit my head that freaking hard?"I asked making out the figures surrounding me. The one holding my head was Vaeda I could tell because her dirty blonde hair was in my mouth. Ichijou and Zero were at my sides.

"I'm fine, see," I said standing and dusting my uniform woozily. "You have a concussion." Ichijou insisted I return to the dormitory otherwise he would tell Headmaster Cross or Kaname. "Alright I will geez. You sound like my mother." Vaeda and Ichijou rushed to my side when I started to falter. The walk to my room was vague, not that there was anything vital other than the two conversing and telling me no sleep for 24 hours, which is total bull. Ichijou is going to tell kaname who is going to report it to headmaster Cross. Then I everyone will worry and make me suffer by feeding me vile medicines and piling blankets on. The thought made me want to vomit. I paced the room glancing out of the window watching the students crowd around the gates waiting for the Night class students. Not that I was judging I was doing the same thing just not as loud. I peered vigorously but he never left with the rest of them. I sighed placing my chin on the windowsill muttering a song that reminded me of the circumstances. All in the little time I had been here my graceful reactions have become nothing more than elementary behavior. The sun was setting encompassing the room in the oranges and pinks of the sunset. I twisted back at the slight tap on my door.

"Who is it?" No responses, not even a breath. I grabbed my katana from beneath my bed unsheathing and holding it prominently as I opened the door. To find Kaname standing there with a cold compress and a few hand towels. "Is this the thanks I get for bringing you a compress?" He questioned with a serious smirk.

"Sorry its just a reaction since everything happened." I replied re-sheathing the katana and leaving it in the chair beside the door. _Do not get comfortable, he will change. _I reminded myself, sitting on the bed putting the cold compress to my head easily so that not all the cold rushes at once. "Thanks this really helps." I added with a hiss when he made me set the compress on my head directly.

He placed his mouth on my temple where it was bleeding and immediately it ceased and skin flawlessly covered the cut as if it had never been there. "Thanks." He placed a finger on my lips. "Don't keep thanking me. It is the least I can do." Kaname's attitude changed 360° as if he became a fraction of who he once was when I knew him. His hand reached over my side as he gazed into my sapphire eyes, before leaning in to kiss me fully and passionately. He released and I had to catch my breath. Kaname's tongue wandered onto my neck where his ivory fangs pierced my tender neck where Zero had bit previously. I clenched at the stinging, but then it felt enticing, erotic and then to the point where consciousness was not available. I whimpered then grabbed his shoulder before I fell to distant from reality. If I could not trust him, it was already too late to be apprehensive about it.

(Alright there is going to be one last chapter I think but Im not sure yet, its really fun writing this story and I think I might write another with a bunch of OC's Im not sure Ive been busy plus my internet is really crappy.) :} R&R !


	8. Chapter 8

You Are No Angel~Chapter 8 Opening my dark blue eyes, I found the room exactly the way it had been left previously. I rubbed the tender fresh-bitten part of my neck, feeling the two small lumps Kaname left behind. Somehow, I thought coming to Cross Academy would bring us together again and we could pick up where we left off. It has been too long it seems because Kaname is not the same, something in his soul changed and there is nothing to do about it. Kaname walked in nonchalantly, handing me an ice-cold fruity drink of an unidentifiable brand. Looking up into his chestnut eyes, I could not help but ask, "Why did you bite me? How cruel can you be?" I started tearing up feeling all the betrayal hit harder than I thought it would. Then my vision blurred as a mirage of images clouded my mind. It was too much for me to handle it felt like someone was searing my brain. I screamed in pain, gasping until it stopped. All the images looked thousands of years old."I wanted you to know the truth, about everything. You are strong enough to handle it."

"What do you mean?" I was repulsed.

"You're not human, not even 1% you're one if not the last angel in living form. When the council stole you from me they did not kill you, they sacrificed your body to the angel Irithmis not fully understanding what it meant to sacrifice for an angel, hence why you were re-birthed into this form. Angel's blood cannot be activated without tainting it with vampire saliva." "Why are you telling me now? Kaname I love you but I'm starting to hate you. I can't keep wondering where this is going to go."Kaname sighed, "I want you but it's complicated, I have certain obligations I can't just toss aside." Kaname stepped closer tightly embracing me like a scared child.

"That was all I needed to hear." I murmured at first unsure of what I was about to say. "Kaname I think we should not talk or see each other from now on, I simply cannot take it. I love you I just can't keep playing your guessing game." I responded tears erratically pouring from my sapphire eyes. Kaname gave me that last glimpse, sadly releasing the embrace and accepting what had happened and left without a word.

The room felt empty and frigid without him there, I craved for his thick musky scent to walk back in the room and demand that I be his. Unfortunately that wasn't Kaname, he's one of those guys who think that if the girl doesn't want him then fine no matter how attached he is. Reaching beneath the bed I grabbed the bottle of tequila I snuck in, I took a hefty swig, which allowed me to swallow my sadness and accept it. Besides if Kaname and I did get together again who's to say the council would not come for us again.

~~~~~~~~Three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It had been three peaceful months, without hearing from Kaname. He started seeing Yuuki more and more, and they are thick as thieves, although I cannot take seeing them together. One more hour and I won't need to think about it, Vaeda will graduate from both cross academy and the hunters society and I will be done with this place finally. Today is the perfect day for a graduation ceremony, the cherry blossom trees bloomed scattering themselves in the clear cloudless sky. Breathlessly I stood there watching Cross, and several night class students setting up for the ceremony, Kaname was among them getting things in precise order. Something made me want to say something to him, but I couldn't do it at least not after what I said. This whole experience was a let down. The way I feel was not going away, but I needed to hold back. Vaeda approached with Ichijou attached to her arm. "Oh, it's so pretty Ameratsu!" She said walking up."I know it's beautiful and delightfully warm for March. You should be ready already where's your gown?" I said faking a smile. "I left it in Ichij-" Vaeda was cut off by Ichijou's hand. "She means she left it in her room." Ichijou restated for her.~~~~~~~After the Graduation Ceremony~~~~~~~~~I sat at the big round table with a flowy white tablecloth while everyone gave their last goodbyes, and waiting for their rides (which is what I was doing). "Ameratsu," Yuuki sadly said walking up to me, "I know we don't talk and I don't even know you but, I know when a person is in love with another." "What do you mean exactly?""This whole time that I've spent time with Kaname I have realized that I don't love him, and that the one for me is right there being the sourpuss he is." She said pointing to the shiny haired Zero leaning against a tall maple tree. "I know you love Kaname and I know that he doesn't want me either it's just another obligation to him and loving someone shouldn't be an obligation." She was really pouring her heart out to me, a perfect stranger (aside from occasional small talk) and telling me that she does not want the one person that wants her more than anything."I don't see how I fit in to any of this." "I'm going to tell him tonight and I wanted you to stay and be there for Kaname, I do care about him but it's not right to lie about loving someone. It's the worst thing you could do." Thanks for making me seem like a T total bitch. "Look I'm not going to pick up the pieces after you break him so I suggest finding someone else."Yuuki just gave me a look of sympathy and walked away confused. So far my rental car had been two hours late and no sign of showing up anytime soon, I went up to my dorm consequently both Yuuki and Kaname were there standing in the lobby, and Yuuki had just told him what she had told me earlier. I tried sneaking past them but it was like they had radar that sensed I was there.

"I gotta go, Zero's waiting for me in the car." Yuuki said quietly giving Kaname a peck on the cheek before the stuff just go and call for it later. I tip toed down the stairs knowing he was going to say something to me. It was inevitable that he will say something. "Ameratsu, my responsibility just walked out on me, with a smile none the least. Would you accept an apology if I gave you one?" Kaname said directly staring into my eyes, something my heart could not resist. I smiled, "Well so far I've fallen in and out of love with you about ten times. Are you going change again?"

"I hope not." I smiled at me, grabbing my hand. "Me either." I smiled back enjoying the sudden warmth between us. "Then, I apologize for all that I have done to you, and wish that you will let me in your heart again."

(I was kinda rushed to finish but I hope yall like it although I don't think it's the best chapter.! But tell me what yall think and stuffz) ~ R&R!


End file.
